True Love Never Ends
by blackbubblez1012
Summary: This is a poem I wrote for GaaIno.Ino and Gaara are lovers. Gaara finally feels loved, but one day in a battle Ino takes a fatal hit that was directed at Gaara. This is what I think he felt. EDIT:11-22-09


DISCLAIMER: OK….I wrote this poem while I was bored on a car trip…originally I didn't plan on putting for a story….anyway…I do not own the characters…if I did, Ino and Gaara would be together and I wouldn't be writing fanfics now would I?

You said you loved me, you said it all the time.

But, why did you take the shot that was going to be mine?

My love I can't believe your right here in my arm, I see you dieing but trying to hold on.

It doesn't seem fair from where I sit, I should have been the one who had gotten hit.

I cry out with the pain and fear I feel as I'm slowly losing you.

But, nobody answers, I guess we're all alone us two.

Right now we seem like a truly messed up pair.

But no one knows 'cause no one's around, and even if they were would any body care?

Your dieing slowly in my arms…but I know you hear me cry "Honey, I love you. I always will, but honey for now it is Goodbye…"

Gaara put down his pen and sighed. It had been almost two months since Ino's death.

Gaara was experiencing pain much deeper than ever before. He got up from his desk and sighed…he knew that as the Kazekage he had a responsibility to his village but…he reached up and felt the hot tears that streaked down his face for the umpteenth time in the past two months. Ino had shown him love that no one had ever showed him. She didn't care that he had once been a psychotic murderer…he knew he couldn't go on without her. (A/N heh heh… I know! Cheesy right? Soooo dramatic! But c'mon! Psychos need love too! I mean you guys comment for me! ;}) he wrote a quick note explaining why he did what he was about to do…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0The next morning0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Knock Knock…

"Gaara! I know you're in there! You can't hide forever!"

Temari burst through the door of the Kazekage's office. She looked around. '_Hmmm…where did he go?…Hello? What's this?_'

She picked up the note that was lying on Gaara's desk. She gasped and tears came to her eyes as she read it. She dropped the note and ran. '_No…NO! He wouldn't!_'

But she knew that wasn't true…Gaara had loved Ino more than life its self…she raced to the graveyard. What she saw only made her sob harder. There was Gaara. Lying on the ground next to Ino's grave. She had requested that if she ever died she be buried in Suna.

Blood surrounded him. "Temari!" Called a voice she knew to well.

"Hey! There you are! I saw you run past crying and I-"

Kankuro stopped talking immediately. He walked closer and made a chocking sound, which told Temari he was crying. He turned around and hugged him hard.

"H-He's g-gone! Our b-baby b-b-brother is gone!"

She wailed into his chest. Kankuro didn't say anything. Just stood there, holding his sister crying silently. Temari straightened and wiped the last of her tears away. Kankuro copied her.

"He named you his successor. And me your assistant. We will honor his wishes."

Kankuro nodded. They slowly walked back to the tour. Leaving their brother leaning gently up against his love's grave.

0o0o0o0o0o0oOne year later0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Temari looked up to the night sky. The stars twinkled. It was the anniversary of Gaara's death. Temari sighed then smiled sadly. 'I know you happy little brother. You were always happy with her. She loved you so much, and you loved her…' She let one lone tear slipped down her face before she walked back inside. Two pairs of eyes watched as she did this. The first were pale blue, the others a blue/green. Even in death Gaara watched over his siblings. He wrapped an arm around Ino. She nodded. Together the lovers walked into the shimmering moonlight.

True love is like circle…where it begins…no one knows. Where it ends…it never does.

A/N…..soooo did you like it? I feel so bad for killing them off! Ino and Gaara are my favorite characters! Anyway…R&R! If I get enough reviews I may write the prequel….only if enough people ask though! ;}

Love you all!

~BB


End file.
